


My Friend Thinks Your Friend is Cute

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Rey has a discussion with Finn over what he was going to tell her when he thought they were going to die. Finn/Poe. Hint of Rey/Rose.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	My Friend Thinks Your Friend is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fic that takes place after canon events.

Rey's vibroblade easily slipped past Finn's defense to strike him in the shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice, something behind her was distracting him from practice. 

"We should break," she held the sword down and away from her body. Maybe she was pushing him too hard, she thought. "It will be mid-meal soon." 

"I'm good," Finn raised his vibroblade back to the defense position. "Just got a little distracted is all," he nodded behind her shoulder. "What does he think he's doing?" 

Rey did not need to turn around to know he meant Poe. She had already sensed his faint Force signature but there was only one person who could distract Finn this much. She turned her head over her shoulder.

Poe was in front of the shooting range instructing Rose how to properly hold a blaster, he stood behind her with his arms around her.

Rose had good form, Rey thought. It would not take her long under Poe's tutelage before she could shoot with the best of the Resistance. 

"I'm sure it means nothing," she sighed, it was obvious Finn was jealous over his best friend flirting with Rose, a young woman everyone on the base knew he was interested in. "You know how Poe is, last cycle I caught him flirting with the med-droid taking his splint off. It's just the way he is." 

Maybe she should have a talk with him about backing off on Rose a little, at least until Finn got his own head on straight and asked her out. 

"No, I mean I know, and I would never tell him what he can and can't do, and with whom," Finn can't take his eyes off the duo. "But does he have to stand so close?" 

Rey pushed Finn in his shoulder. "Talk to him then, tell him how you feel about Rose, I'm sure if he knew he would back off." 

"How... I feel about Rose?" Finn lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "What does that mean?" 

"Finn, you're so green with jealousy you're starting to resemble a Rodian," she laughed. "You have feelings for Rose, but jealousy is a distraction none of us need right now." 

"I'm not jealous over Rose," he forgot to whisper. Rey noticed Rose looked over at them with a confused expression, Poe just smirked. "Rose is just a good friend," he lowered his voice again. "And maybe, maybe, there would be something there if there was not somebody else." 

Oh! Rey blushed, she had thought Finn may have had feelings for her back at the beginning but she had thought they were both past it. She would have to let him down gently. 

"Back in the quicksand, when you thought we were going to die," Rey guided him to follow her for more privacy. "You wanted to tell me something, what was it?" 

"I told you," he shook his head, but Rey noticed Finn positioned himself to still watch Poe and Rose. "I want to be trained in the ways of the Force." 

"And that was something you could not say in front of Poe?" She raised her brow. She had bought the explanation at the time but the more she thought about it the more she was missing. "Poe does not have issues with your training, does he?" She peeked at Poe and Rose. "Has he said something to you? Is that why he is here?" 

"No," Finn grabbed her arm. "Of course not. I just didn't," he looked down at his feet. "I didn't want him to think differently of me, I suppose."

Rey could understand that. Hasn't the Force separated her from her friends, she thought. Even if they did not mean to.

"Poe cares about you, Finn," she spoke softly. "The Force will not change that." 

"It changes everything though, doesn't it?" Finn faced her, she saw fear in his eyes but also bravery. "It changed us." 

Rey took a calming breath. "It did, but it has also made our bond of friendship stronger, I think. Finn when you said there is someone else... I am flattered but I am not ready for a relationship." She had not told anyone what had happened at the end there with Kylo Ren, Ben Solo she corrected. Nor was she sure she would ever be ready. "It would give me no insult if you moved on with someone else." 

"What? You think I meant you?" Finn laughed. "No offense, but I think of you like a sister, that would be no, just no." 

Rey breathed in relief, but if not her, if not Rose then who- she looked to Poe. Of course! By the Force, it made sense now. The banter, the flirting, the jealousy. Finn had feelings for Poe! 

"It's Poe, isn't it?" Rey grabbed his arm in excitement. "You have feelings for Poe." 

"Shh," Finn tried to shush her. "Maybe. I don't know. Yes. Okay, yes. I have feelings for Poe, but he can't find out. No one can ever know, please Rey, keep this between us, promise me."

Rey bit her lip, she thought Finn was over exaggerating, now that her attention had been drawn to it, it was obvious Poe also had strong feelings for Finn. 

"I think you should tell him," she told him. 

"No," he shook his head. "He can't ever find out." 

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Because it will change everything," he placed his back to Poe and Rose. "I don't want to lose his friendship over my feelings." 

"The Force is constantly in motion," she patted his arm. "Change cannot be stopped." She sees Rose walking towards them quickly, with a determined look on her face, and Poe sheepishly, for once following farther behind. "And it would seem change is on the way whether you wish it or not." 

"What-," Finn turned around and attempted to hide behind Rey.

"So, here's the thing," Rose addressed Rey ignoring the two men cowering behind them. "My friend thinks your friend is cute and would like to ask him out." 

"Rose-," Poe hid his face behind his hand.

"Well that's good," Rey giggled. "Because my friend thinks your friend is cute and would like him to ask him out." She pushed Finn forward. "Isn't that right, Finn?" 

"Yeah, I mean if you want to," Finn addressed Poe.

"If I want to? Yes. Last meal? Starlight quarters? Eighth cycle?" Poe asked Finn. 

"I'll be there," Finn was grinning. 

"What about you, drinks at the Starlight to make sure these two stay out of trouble?" Rose asked Rey. 

Rey opened her mouth to turn down her offer but found she didn't want to. Perhaps she had been alone long enough.

"I'd love to." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
